How to raise your Croum
is a document. Obtaining ; Gift * Together with the Croum pet. ; Bought from * Oshimo at (9,21) for 200 Kamas Contents Page 1 Croum How to breed your favorite pet Oshimo Li'kross Babine Page 2 Page 3 Unfortunately, as every year, a new sort of plague spread through Amakna. But the variant of Aperiel 463 had been quite surprising: the plauge only affected the pets. Symptoms were terrible. It all began with physical disorders: some became humongous, bare-skinned. Others became as swift as the wind, but at the same time extremely sensitive to the cold... No matter what their symptoms were, they all ended up dying. Then Silouate, guardian of Aperirel, tried to save those poor beasts casting a spell on them. Every pets either slightly or heavily touched by this illness experienced a sort of rebirth. This was the only solution to counter the flail which was killing them one after the other. Page 4 But Silouate did not stop there. In order to prevent such a carnage from happening again in the future, he decided to link the resistance to illness of those little beasts to the one, much more powerful and efficient, of the inhabitants of Amakna. But Silouate had not planned that his spell would reinforce the links between the inhabitants and their pets. It took them only two weeks to become completely dependent on their master... That's why, nowadays, a pet can't be expected to survive long if it's not treated with great cares as those described in this book. Page 5 Love is essential for you to breed your pet properly and to gain his love in return. Tips on how to love your pet are not within the competence of this book. Love can't be taught, it's more about natural instinct. Instead, this book will give you all the information you need to know how to correctly feed your pet which is the second most important thing! This book will help you understand how important the diet for a Croum is, as well as what are its main food resources. Page 6 A well-fed pet is a regularly-fed pet! It takes a Croum about 5 hours to digest food. Forcing it to ingest something before the end of its digestion would make it grow obese and slowly damage its health. A Croum can wait 72 hours before eating again, at the most. Be careful, if you overpass that period of time before feeding it again, it might lose weight or even waste away. Page 7 If you follow this diet literally, you will see your Croum blossom. Statistically, you can notice a visible improvement every 3 meals. If you don't feed you Croum enough, it will become weak and skinny. If you feed it too much it will become obese. Therefore, you must be very careful. Page 8 If your pet becomes obese, you can still try to cure it following to the letter the diet you've been given, or making it starve until it's back in shape. But be careful, with this last methode, your pet might get hurt and be sick. If your pet becomes skinny, you can try to force feed it without taking into account its regular diet, until it becomes healthy again. Page 9 In case of injury, a special diet should be given to the Croum. Only Eniripsa powder can heal your pet. You can purchase this powder in Bow Kennel. If your pet is injured, you can also leave it at the Bow Kennel to prevent his state from worsening while you go get it some Eniripsa powder. Page 10 The diet of the Croum is quite original since it can only be fed with alloys. This diet enables it to be more resistant to the various magic elements. Here are a few examples of food you can give it: Aluminite: improves its resistance to Air element. Ebonite: improves its resistance to Water element. Magnesite: improves its resistance to Earth element. Bakelelite: improves its resistance to Fire element. Kwartz: improves its resistance to Neutral element. Do not hesitate to give it other types of alloys. The Croum almost likes them all. Page 11 Your pet will help you out during your fights. It can either protect you or help you make more efficient attacks. But, you should be extra careful. Indeed, everytime you'll lose a fight against a creature or if another adventurer attacks you, your pet is injured. If you don't heal it straight away after each defeat, you're putting your pet's life at risk and you might definitely lose it. Usually, the only way you can heal your pet after a defeat is to feed him with Eniripsa powder. Page 12 However, it is agreed that in willing fights opposing adventurers, pets should never be taken as targets. Therefore they can't be injured, even in case of defeat. If you want to be sure not to hurt your pet, just don't take it by your side while fighting and leave it in your inventory. Page 13 The Bow Kennel is a place dedicated to pet breeding. You can leave your pet here so that it can be taken care of while you're away. However, you pet won't improve or evolve while at the Bow Kennel since it will be separated from its master. You will have to pay a fee to leave your pet there, but you will also have to pay when you come pick it up. The amount of money you'll have to pay will be calcultated according to the length of the stay of your pet. The more you leave your pet to us, the more expensive it will get. Page 14 The Bow Kennel is also the place where you can purchase Eniripsa powder to heal your pet. Adventurers' map usually shows the most renowned Bow Kennel. It's located next to the door of the city of Sufokia. Some adventurers reported that there are Bow Kennels in every big city. Page 15 Before we end this book, you need to know one last thing about the physical constitution of the Croum. Once its growth is completed, its capacities are at their utmost. Nothing else can be done for its development. But, you still have to look after it. Indeed, if you reduce your care once your Croum is fully grown, it could be very dangerous for its health. Therefore you must keep on feeding it regularly. Good luck to you and your pet!